Rescue Me
by epic sweetness712
Summary: This is a season 2 redux. About four months after the Undertaking, Felicity goes missing, but not without leaving behind a few clues as to why she's disappeared. Eventually there will be Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Tommy is alive in this story, I just could not part with him. Also I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and thought maybe I should share it with you guys. While this takes place right before season 2, it will go along with the timeline you see in the show, but with an added few changes- some big, some not and some of which you will find out in this chapter and some you'll find out later. **Disclaimer: **I do not own Arrow or its characters, I just like playing in its universe.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Outside the foundry Digg was getting out of his car. He didn't know what Felicity was doing here, while they had revamped the 'Arrow cave' as she dubbed it, the Foundry was still closed due to the reconstruction of the Glades. It wasn't exactly safe to be here alone and even though Verdant was technically ready to be opened, no one really thought it was the best time to start it back up.

'_Especially with its owner being MIA' _Digg thought as he was walked across the parking lot in the middle of the night. She texted him that there was something she had to show him and to get there as soon as he could. He thought maybe she had gotten a lead on where Oliver was, it had been four months since he left after the Undertaking and they still weren't any closer to finding him then two months ago when they first started looking for him.

He really had to convince Felicity to let Oliver be for the first two months and while he managed to succeed on that front- it wasn't easy. She wanted to make sure that he was okay, safe wherever he was and most of all she was concerned about his mindset.

'_Who will he be when he comes back John?' _he remembered her asking him as she chewing on her fingernail while pacing the length of her desk. He knew what she meant by that and he really couldn't say for sure. Oliver was unpredictable with his emotions at best and had a hard time letting anyone in even before the Undertaking, so he could only imagine what Oliver was like now.

The moment John was let in on Oliver's alter ego he noticed that the vigilante took upon himself to feel guilty for the actions of those around him- actions that he had no control over. Oliver had been fighting a war of his own and in the end while he still won the battle- everyone still lost.

Over five hundred lives were lost that day, so it was hard to call something like that a 'win'.

While he shared the same fears as Felicity did, he still thought it would be best if Oliver had a bit of time to himself to sort out what happened with the Glades and he hoped that the space would clear his head or maybe he would stay stuck on the metaphorical island he put himself onto the last year. There really was no telling.

Once Digg walked into Verdant he found that he wasn't the only one summoned.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Tommy was sitting at the bar with a glass in his hand when he turned around to face Digg.

"Uh Felicity actually- she texted me to come to Verdant, but then left me odd instructions to wait upstairs for you until you got here" Tommy said as he stood up and placed the glass on the counter. He followed Digg and they made their way to the basement door.

It was still a bit strange sometimes to include the new honorary member to their team. Digg remembered when Tommy was so against what the Hood stood for, so much so that it had a caused a rift between him and Oliver. But after Oliver rescued him that night at CNRI and he found out about his father being the one behind the destruction of the Glades, Tommy started seeing things in a new light. Mostly Diggle thought it had to do with a certain blonde IT girl who visited him every day in the hospital for the two months he was in there for.

At first he was a little weary of the fast friendship between Tommy and Felicity, but with Oliver not around and Laurel being decidedly MIA as well, he could he see why Tommy and Felicity would need to lean on each other. Felicity didn't have family and Tommy had just lost the only family he had left.

'_If you can count his father who was a psychopathic mass murdering terrorist arrow wielding archer his family that is.'_

So from then on Tommy and Felicity became thick as thieves and started working together on how to bring Oliver back, all the while turning the basement into an actual headquarters. While it had been mostly Felicity's baby and was funded with the money Oliver had left her before he left, he had to say he was quite impressed with how it turned out.

'_Especially once Oliver see's the compound bow she had specially made for him' _he thought.

Still though, thinking back to the texts that she sent, Digg was starting to get suspicious. It really wasn't like Felicity to be so cryptic. For some reason he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't like what Felicity was going to show them.

"Felicity? Hey where are you? You said you had something to show us" Digg said as he and Tommy made their way down the stairs.

"Where is she? She did say to meet her here, right?" Tommy asked as they looked around and noticed that the foundry seemed to be lacking a certain blonde IT girl, the one who ordered them there in the first place.

"Yeah she did and she should still be here- her car's still in the parking lot" Digg said with an confused look on his face as he was looking around. The feeling that something was seriously wrong was intensifying and he hated the fact that he didn't know what exactly was going on. He also hated the fact that Oliver wasn't here to help them figure out what was going on.

All of a sudden Tommy grabbed his arm and was pointing for him to look over to the monitors. There was a small posted note on one of the screens. As they walked closer to it, Digg peeled it off to study it.

"What's it say?" Tommy asked.

"Play me" Digg answered as he looked back to Tommy who was looking back to him with a look of apprehension.

"I'm not liking this. Something doesn't seem right, especially since she's leaving instructions for us to actually touch her _precious babies_" Tommy said with an anxious tone.

Digg rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have much of a choice" he said turning on the computer. They were startled when Felicity's face popped up on the screen and she was sitting in her chair in front of the very monitor they were watching from. Digg swallowed as he pressed the play button.

"_Hey boys, I bet you guys are wondering 'What in the hell going on? Why'd she ask us to come here, if she isn't here herself?' Well…Those are all very good questions" _she said looking away with a nervous laugh as she smoothed back the invisible hair strand that escaped her ponytail.

"_You see though, there are a lot questions that I won't be able to answer unfortunately. At least not yet, but I can say that… by the time you're watching this video- I'm already gone. Missing to be exact" _she said as she took a deep breath before continuing. _"I know, I know- now you're all alarmed and freaking out, but please- don't. When I say 'missing', I mean that I'm voluntarily missing- well not really voluntarily, more like I… knew it was coming and did nothing to stop it. And I can just picture your faces right now, 'what'd you mean Felicity- are you missing or are you not?' And to answer that- yes and…no. I can't really go too much further into that right now, eventually it will all come together and I'll tell you the why's and where's, but for now this is the best I can do" _Felicity said as she looked into the screen.

"_I know what you're thinking John. You're thinking that 'that's a load of crap, you could've came to us if you knew you were in danger' And your right I could've, but…there is so-o much more to this and in the end- this was something that I had to do on my own. I'm so sorry guys, I really am and I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you bring back Oliver or physically be there to help you guys fight the bad guys- But that doesn't mean that I can't guide you from here. While there are things I need to do, there are also quite a few things that you have to do as well" _Tommy and Digg noticed that she sat up straighter and looked more serious than they were used to seeing.

"_Remember when I said I knew ahead of time that something was going to happen to me? Well that was because I was given enough time to be able to do something that could help you guys while I'm not here to help as your tech support. I've upgraded the computers with new programs that will help you almost as efficient as if I was really there, there also very…user friendly- so they shouldn't be too difficult to man. Not that I'm saying you couldn't figure it out on your own or that you're not smart enough too- or I should just- stop there and move on. Okay…um also occasionally there will be prerecorded videos- much like this one that will randomly pop up and I will tell you something that you need to know. If I now you guys as well as I think I do and I'm talking about Oliver as well, then the videos should be played at the right time"_

"_Now you guys are probably thinking something along the lines of 'how would she know when to play the videos?' Well you see, we're all and I do mean all- we're all on a bit of a schedule and I don't mean to sound like a puppet master or that I'm clairvoyant or anything, but…I was given a lot of information in a short amount of time and this- this is what I came up with to help you. And I can't tell you it all right now because..."_ she paused, trying to find the right word.

"_Because there are certain things that if learned a head of time, can alter things in a way that it can do more damage than good and quite frankly the information is too much to leave on just one video. I really hope this isn't too confusing…sigh…this is just the best I can come up with"_

"_Now finally, I'm going to be gone for quite some time- a year to a year and a half. I'm not entirely sure, it depends if I can complete what I need to in the amount of time I'm given… and now listen up boys because I'm only going to say this once- You cannot search for me. Right now you have more important things to do then worry about little ol' me. Right now, you should focus on finding Oliver and bringing him back home because Starling is going to need him- it's going to need all of us by the time this is over. You need to bring him home, convince him to take the company back and convince him to go back to being the Hero the city needs- Not the vigilante, the hero. And I know this is going to be hard, but it needs to be done for everything to work out right. I know it sounds like I'm not giving you guys much of a choice, but like I said- there are things you don't know, things that are coming- bad, really bad things and I'm afraid…I'm afraid for what's coming. I've thought and thought about it and this just… seems like the best solution" _

She cleared throat before finishing. _"I know you want to fight me on this, I know that as soon as this video's over- you're gonna want to find me, but…don't. Not right now. Trust me when I say this- you have to trust me on this- forget about me and find Oliver… I'll miss you both so much and… I'll see you guys around, but it won't be soon" _

The video stopped and Tommy and Digg were standing there for a few moments silent and unsure of what they just watched. Tommy was the first to come out of his shocked state.

"So what'd we do? Do we go and find her or do we listen to her and try and find Oliver now because it couldn't have been that long since she's been gone- so we still could go and search for her and get her to explain all of this" Tommy asked.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be as easy as that" Digg said.

Tommy watched the myriad of emotions play on John's face. Part of him looked like he was still contemplating on whether or not they should listen to Felicity or disobey her and go look for her as Tommy wanted to do. Tommy could tell by the slight change in John's face that an idea came to him.

"I think we do as she say's and go find Oliver and then-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by an overly anxious Tommy. "What are you're suggesting that we just let her stay kidnapped or-"

Digg rolled his eyes put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You didn't let me finish. We do what she says for now, but once we find Oliver- we'll go and find her"

"We've been searching for him for over two months and that was _with Felicity_ here. What makes you think we'll be able to find him without her?" Tommy questioned.

"Because she believes we can" Digg reminded him.

"Okay so, say we do find him, her trail could go dead in the amount of time it takes us to find him. What then?" Tommy asked with his arms crossed in front him.

While Tommy did bring up a lot of good points and wasn't happy with what John thought they should do- Hell he wasn't even happy with what he was suggesting, but this is what Felicity wanted them to do and he would have to trust her.

"Tommy, I'm not too thrilled about this either, but she wanted us to trust her and up until now I've never questioned her and you shouldn't either because what if Felicity's right and there's something coming? We need to do go about this carefully because she said that we're on a schedule- I don't want to screw something up and it lands her in danger" Digg argued.

Tommy looked like he wanted to refute it, but he knew probably wouldn't be able to change Diggle's mind. "So… now we find Oliver?"

"Now we find Oliver"

* * *

**Author's note: **I know not much Oliver or Felicity in this chapter, but we will see Oliver in the next chapter and as for Felicity- we'll continue seeing her in this fashion for a while. But anyway... what'd you guy's think? Should I continue? Because if so, there is a lot more to this story and I'm pretty excited about writing it. Now mind you I also have three other stories I'm working on(I know, what am I even doing writing another story? This has been in my head and I didn't want to keep pushing it back.) and I also have school, so updates will be *_fingers crossed*_ weekly. I'm pretty excited about this story, so I don't see too long of a wait between updates to be much of a problem. Please review, I'd really like to know what everyone thinks about it. Also any mistakes you see- are mine and mine alone, I've read it over a few times, but you know how it is. **Next up: **It's a month later and the start of season 2. Digg and Tommy find Oliver and tell him what has happened to our favorite blonde IT girl and he does _not_ take well to that information. (^_^)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A month later-**

Contrary to his current fear, Tommy _wasn't_ afraid of flying- but that being said the planes he was use to flying in- he roughly remembered them being a hell of a lot safer than the one he was currently in. He found himself gripping his armrest as he stared out the window viewing the China seas from a very… high altitude and when another wave of turbulence hit the plane he jumped in his seat. Tommy vaguely wondered how they were going to land once they reached the island; Digg hadn't been very forthcoming when he had asked and muttered something along the lines of _'rich boys and their rich ways'_

Tommy would've been offended had he not remembered about the time he and Oliver rented a whole stadium just so they could have fun with some models; even so though, he still thought it was a pretty standard question for him to want to know how they were going to land. He couldn't understand it.

Another thing he also couldn't understand was why it took him and Digg a _whole month_ to realize that Oliver was on Lian Yu the entire time. It had made them both feel a little like idiots for not considering the fact that Oliver would probably be where he'd least likely to be found- and of course it had to the very Island that Oliver had spent five years trying escape.

He also wondered if Felicity had figured out where Oliver was. Tommy would bet every penny that he had left that wasn't frozen by the bank to believe that she knew where Oliver was.

'_Hell, she probably knew before she even left the damn video' _he thought.

Before Tommy could think more about what Felicity knew, Digg shook him out of his reverie and pointed out the window to the land mass coming into view of the plane.

"Great we've finally reached Hell. I gotta say it's a lot sooner than I thought I'd get there. I blame that one weekend in Vegas with Ollie" he said ruefully.

Digg rolled his eyes and told him that he should get ready to jump out.

"_Jump?!_ What'd you mean jump? I'm not jumping outta this plane. Are you crazy?" Tommy's eyes got wide as saucers at Digg's instruction.

"Tommy we talked about this before we left, you said you'd do anything to help find him and subsequently find Felicity" Digg reminded him.

"Yeah well, you never said _anything _about jumping out of a plane?!" he shouted uneasily.

"You told me you went skydiving before"

"_Once!_ And I was… drunk-isn't that the only way you can do those sort of things? I don't actually remember jumping out of the plane" Tommy said sheepishly.

John shook his head. "Well now, you get to make up for those memories. Here, put this on and make sure to strap it on correctly" he said as he passed a parachute to Tommy.

He swallowed as he strapped on his harness. At least he remembered how to do that from the first time he went skydiving. He thanked whatever gods there was that he had waited to get drunk until after he put on the parachute.

Making his way over to the open hatch that Digg opened, he watched as John waited for him to jump out first, but he couldn't seem to make himself move.

"What? I figured I'd let you go first" Digg shook his head again, which seemed to become something of a habit around him.

"Somehow I doubt you'll jump if I'm not up here to push your ass out of the plane. Just jump Tommy. I'll be right behind you"

Tommy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he swallowed down the anxiety as he neared the open hatch that lead to a thirty five hundred foot drop.

'_Sigh… The things I do for you Ollie' _with this last thought Tommy jumped out of the plane.

He couldn't say exactly how long it took for his feet to touch the ground, in fact he could care less about it, he was just thrilled that his feet landed at all and he didn't fly into any trees and get stuck up in one or hung. Felicity made him watch the last Jurassic movie with her, so he knew how it ended for the person who got his parachute stuck in the tree. While he doubted there'd actually be dinosaurs on the island, one could never be too careful when they landed on island literally named _Hell._

"See that wasn't so bad and thanks for waiting until you touched down" Digg remarked as Tommy was currently bent over 'hacking' as Felicity would term it.

"You're welcome. Now how do we find Oliver on this mysterious island?" he said.

Moving towards Digg, they made their way towards the forest, not without passing a makeshift head on a pike. Tommy thought the black and orange mask that had an arrow going through its right eye _a bit disturbing._

'_That's not something ya see everyday' _he thought.

Xxxxxxxx

They were pretty deep into the forest an hour later, but they still hadn't found Oliver yet. Tommy was beginning to wonder if they were wrong about him being on the island. _'He could be sipping drinks on the shores of Tahiti for all we know'_

"I hate to rain on your parade, but are you sure he's-" suddenly an all to alert Digg was interrupting him with his gun drawn.

_"Shh…"_

"False alarm, I thought I heard something" he said as he was putting his gun away and they started making their way again into the woods. Not ten steps further and Tommy heard the resonating *_click* _beneath his foot. _'Oh…shit'_

"Uh Digg, I think we may have a problem" He saw Digg turn around and looked at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"I…might've stepped on a landmine"

All too quickly Digg made his way closer to Tommy and knelt down by his foot.

"I'm gonna try and deactivate the mine" he replied uneasily. Before he could work on it they heard a shout from above.

"YOU CAN'T!"

And there he was- the arrow wielding vigilante they were looking for, high up in a tree and not surprisingly with a bow and arrow in his arms. Before Tommy could say anything, Oliver shouted for Digg to back away from him and he shot an arrow with a rope attached it to a tree on the far side of Tommy. Suddenly it occurred to him what exactly Oliver was trying accomplish.

"_Oh no!_ You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me he's_ not_ about to go all Tarzan on me_" _he said uncomfortably.

Oliver jumped from the branch he was on and started swinging towards him. Once he reached him, he grabbed on to him and they swung 20 feet away from the exploding land mine. They landed with a thud on the ground with Oliver on top of him.

"I never knew you cared for me this way. Gotta say there were easier ways to tell me" he said jokingly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver gritted out.

"Are you two just going to stay that way? I'm fairly certain the mine is done exploding. We're safe now" Digg said with an amused grin.

Oliver pushed off of Tommy and they both stood. Without word, Oliver started walking off in another direction and Tommy and Digg turned to look at each other. Not sure what to do or how to approach Oliver, Diggle shrugged and urged Tommy for them to follow him. About ten minutes later they found themselves in a wrecked plane in the middle of a clearing.

"So… this is where you stayed when you were stranded here the first time? Hmm, not too shabby once you peel away the vines and maybe add another coat of paint. It could be quite homey" Tommy remarked with a sardonic grin.

Tommy's pent up anger at Oliver was starting to bubble to the surface. Five months of radio silence and he had the nerve to ask them why they were there and while Tommy was glad he found him, it hadn't erased the fact that Oliver left him behind- left everyone behind. Even though he tried to help Felicity find him, he only did that for her and Thea. He would've just rather of left Oliver where the hell he was.

He remembered telling Felicity once that the hero was the one that stayed and villain was the one that left. Was it a cynical thought? Yes. True? Maybe not this time, but he couldn't help but draw similarities from this, to the time his father had abandoned him shortly after his mother's death because that was exactly what he felt…_abandoned. _Right as everything was imploding around him, Oliver left during the night because he couldn't face everything that happened. Tommy wished he could've been able to do the same, but he wasn't as fortunate.

'_No, instead my girlfriend leaves me, my best friend kills my father and I'm left to deal with the raging mob outside my hospital room who wanted my head on pike for my father's crimes. Hell, if that would've appeased them I would've gladly done that if there hadn't been a bubbly blonde to stop me' _he thought bitterly.

After the dust settled in the city and the body count was tallied, everyone needed someone to blame and once it was found that the vigilante took out the person behind the destruction- who better to place the blame then on the son of the man who took away everything from them? Even with Moira being held accountable for her part in the Undertaking, it seemed both the Queen and Merlyn name had turned into an infamous curse word and only Oliver was able to escape the torches and pitch forks.

Could anyone really blame him for still being angry Oliver? But that aside, he knew this wasn't about him- this was about bringing him back to help find Felicity and to help the city. So for now, Tommy could let go of some of his anger.

"So…do you have anything to say? Or you just going to stand there and give us your best impression of an angry bear?" he said with hands outstretched waiting for Oliver's response.

"What are you guys here?" he asked monotonously.

"_Really? _We're back to that question now? I think it's a bit self explanatory Oliver- You _need_ to come home" Tommy stressed out.

"No. I'm not coming home. You guys need to leave" Oliver replied, with clenched fist at his sides.

"And we will, as soon as you get done packing up, we'll all be on our back home"

"Tommy, I'm not leaving, I…_I can't_" he said turning away from them and grabbing a water bottle to busy himself.

Tommy sighed in response and shook his head. He turned to Digg with a look that clearly said _'You deal with him' _and with a sigh Digg started talking.

"Oliver, it's been five months- we've given you as much space as we possibly could. But your mother's trial is starting up, Thea is on her own and she needs her brother. I'm sorry man, but it's time to come home"

"…You know I'm surprised Felicity's not here, I would've thought you guys would've left it up to her to try and convince me to come home" Oliver's eyes narrowed when he saw the way Digg and Tommy shared a look.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" he heard Tommy whisper to Digg.

"Tell me what?" he glancing back and forth between the two new comers.

"You know it's funny that you brought up Felicity, I was wondering when you were going ask about her- seeing as she's the one who usually pulls your head of your ass and I'm sure if she was here she probably would asked for coconut or-"

"_Tommy! _Where's Felicity?" They could tell Oliver was precipice, telling him could tip him over the edge and they were worried about his reaction. Oliver was smart enough to notice if something was off and with Felicity not being there had to of set off a few warning bells.

Tommy paused and swallowed before responding. "She's…missing"

They watched the emotions play out Oliver's face- from intense concern to shock and then finally anger.

"What do you mean_ missing?" _he said with a glare.

Honestly, Tommy was starting to see why the low-life criminals were afraid of the Hood, he had never been on the receiving end of Oliver's wrath and he had to admit that he hoped he never had to again. Luckily Digg noticed how he was at a standstill on how to approach Oliver next and went on to explain further.

"About a month ago Felicity texted us to meet her at the Foundry, but when we got there- she wasn't there. Instead there was a prerecorded video of her telling us that she was gone. She didn't tell us where to or why she went missing, just- that she would be gone"

"And you didn't think to look for her?"

"She told us to find you…sigh. Here, it's best if you just watch the video" he gestured to Tommy who got out one of Felicity's tablets that she left behind.

Oliver took it from him and started watching the video. He shared the same expressions as they had when they viewed it, but the only difference was Oliver would probably use this to further his guilt and hold himself accountable to her disappearance.

By the time he was done watching it, Tommy noticed his body tense and go rigid. Oliver stood there for a few moments just staring at the last image of the video, which Tommy remembered that it was paused with Felicity looking into the camera with a sad smile on her face.

"So…when do we leave?" he said swallowing and holding the tablet like he was unsure of what do with it in his hands.

"That's it? That's all it takes for you to come home?" Tommy knew he was egging Oliver on, Felicity disappearing would be enough to drag anyone of them back from Hell- he couldn't help but be a little miffed that it would take her or anyone of them to go missing to get Oliver to come back to Starling.

"What'd you want me to say Tommy? It's Felicity and she's…missing. I'm not just going to stay here. She could be- hurt or kidnapped and I vowed to protect her when I brought her in. _Like hell_ would I let her get hurt or worse. I- _we _need to find her"

Okay so maybe Tommy also wanted to see Oliver's reaction in regards to what he felt for Felicity. She had spent four months by his side, two of which was spent when he was in the hospital trying to heal from being crushed from CNRI's crumbling ceiling and she was also there him when no one else was.

Thea was dealing with an absentee brother, her mother was waiting her trial in prison; he didn't really know Digg all that too well and he also dealing with his own issues; Laurel- she said she needed some space and while she had claimed that she would drop by his hospital room later on, she never did, instead she was apparently too busy with work to show up. So when she didn't visit him or see for two months- he kind of got the hint.

But then a week into his hospital stay he called Oliver's cell only for an animated Felicity pick up at the other end and explain to him that Oliver had left Starling. While he was disappointed, he found himself cracking his first smile in weeks when she started ranting how Oliver left her a million dollars like it was hush money or she was some kind of mistress he was buying off and then she reminded herself that Digg too was bought off and was treated like a mistress as well.

After that phone call she started coming around and he learned about everything that had happened. Sure he knew the gist of everything, but it was nice that he was able to finally put all of the pieces together. He learned a lot about Oliver from Felicity and he had to say he saw his best friend from an entirely new light- but he was also a bit curious if Felicity's was crushing on Oliver and that it maybe had skewed her point of view.

Needless to say, he became fond of her and he knew Oliver had a tendency to mess up relationships with the women in his life- so he couldn't help but look out for Felicity, he didn't want to her become one of those women. That being said though- if Oliver could make her happy and vice versa, then he wouldn't stand in the way.

By the look on Oliver's face when he found out about her missing, he knew Oliver was more affected by this then he was letting on. If there was one thing Tommy learned on his own about Oliver- then it was the fact that the less emotion he showed, then the more affected he was by it and since Oliver was still standing there looking like a caged tiger, then he knew on that on the inside Oliver was raging and looking for something to rip apart. _'Or someone…' _he thought.

"So does that mean you're ready to come home?" he asked.

"I can't say that I'm ready, but all the time that I've spent here has made me realize that there never really is a _'right' _time to come home. It also doesn't seem like I have much of choice. I've let things go on for far too long and to be honest I hadn't realized how long I've been gone for" he said.

"Well then, it's good to have you back Oliver" Digg said patting a hand on Oliver's back.

"Let's go find Felicity" Oliver replied.

* * *

**Author's note: **So we're officially at the start of season two here and this chapter ended up being bigger than I'd planned, so I've decided to split into two parts. It also ended being more Tommy-centric then I thought it would be, but I can't say I regret that because it allowed me give you guys a lot of background story to what happened in the five months in between season 1 and 2. That being said, the story will start to really pick up from here. I know we didn't see Felicity in this chapter and even I'm disappointed in that. I was really hoping we would, but that's why I'm splitting this episode into two chapters because I really like how we see Felicity the next time. I wanted to get to her here, but then I found myself a thousand words in and we hadn't even seen Oliver yet. The story is going to be from multiple point of views, so while this chapter was from Tommy's, the next one will be from Oliver's and how he's handling Felicity's disappearance. I gotta say I wasn't too sure about the Tommy stepping on the landmine like Felicity did, but when I told my friend- she said I had to add that. So let me know what you guys thought about that. Again, any and all mistakes are mine- I've proofread a few times, but I might've missed a few things.

**Next up:** Oliver arrives home, with a few surprises for him. (^_^)*


End file.
